Just Your Average Girl
by Xoff
Summary: A modern-day Sasuke romance. Sayuri is Just your average girl, and that's all she ever wanted to be. In a regular day in her life, she accidentally stumbles into Sasuke Uchiha's radar. How will she survive being Sasuke's new personal toy? Well read and find out! :P


Hey, my name's Sayuri. I know you're probably wondering why I'm suddenly telling you my name. Well, if you're about to read my story, I think you should know, and not just my name but other things too. Alright, I'm 16 years old, about medium height, good enough weight. I'm not rich but I'm not poor either, I'm not popular but I'm not a loner, I like to hang by myself at times, just to think. As for my looks; I have a little past shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes. I don't like to do anything that will cause too much trouble, or induce rumors. I make decent grades, and I'm in some advanced classes. I'm not a nerd but I'm not a badass either, like I said, I don't like too much trouble. I'm pretty lazy, but I still get stuff done, I'm also pretty shy but not enough that I don't talk to people. I have friends and I also have enemies, like everybody else. There's nothing special about me, I'm just your average girl.

~*~

"Hey, Sayuri-chan, how's it going?" asked a random girl in the hallway.

"I'm good, you?" I said smiling.

"Just perfect! Anyway, I'll see you later" she says giggling.

"Yuri-Chan!" I turned around and saw my best friend TenTen running to catch up with me.

"Hey TT" I said smiling.

When she finally caught up with me she ended up tackling me in a full on hug.

"How was your weekend?" she asked walking beside me to class.

"Eh, it was okay, boring though" I said looking up at my friend. Yes she is taller than me, I may be average height, but she is still taller than me. I know; I hate it.

"Same here. But not this weekend! I heard there's a party at Sakura's on Friday" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know I don't like her parties" I whined as we entered the class. This time she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, you're coming with me" she said with authority. I sighed sitting in my assigned seat in the front row.

"I'll think about it" she rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, finally paying attention to the teacher.

The teacher finished taking attendance and started explaining the new section we would start today. It was pretty easy, but annoying. Way too many numbers. TenTen groaned beside me.

"I hate math" I laughed silently, making sure not to attract unwanted attention.

The teacher sighed after explaining the section, there was only a few minutes left of class.

"Do problems 1-20 evens, if you don't finish it will be homework" she said and went to her desk as we got started.

I began working with TenTen by me cracking jokes on the people in the class. I knew that after I was finished, she's going to want my answers. I laughed silently at her joke about Sasuke Uchiha the most popular guy in the entire school. TenTen was still laughing when I noticed Sasuke looking at us. I nudged her and she finally noticed Sasuke's intense stare/glare.

"I'm not letting you copy so you better get started" I said ignoring the more than obvious glare directed toward us.

"Why, you know I can't to this much work" she whines, now ignoring the glare also. I gave her a straight face. (-_-)

"It's 10 problems" I said rolling my eyes.

"So?" she whines, "I don't see you finished" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who says" I show her my work, but pull it away before she has the chance to copy. She's not getting me with that trick.

I check the time and see that there's only five minutes left.

"You have five minutes, I suggest you get writing" I said putting away all my stuff.

"So mean!" she says but doesn't start. I shrug and grab my stuff as the bell rang.

"Keep your work in your folders!" the teacher said trying to talk over all the chaos of people trying to leave as fast as they can, and in that process, I happened to run into someone. And that someone was none other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. At that all movement what so ever, stopped, just froze, in place. Not including TenTen, who was laughing.

"Gomen ne" I said picking up my books.

"Hn" he got up and walked out of the room. Well that was rude.

Once he was fully out the door everything went back to how it was, loud. I shook my head and stood up, walking out the door with TenTen.

~*~

"Ayu-chan!" I turned around only to get tackled into TenTen by an orange blob. I soon realized that the orange blob is one on my best friends, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Nori! Get off, I think you're suffocating TT" he grinned and got off pulling me up too. I helped TenTen off the dirty tiled hallway and continued walking to our next class.

"Hey TenTen" said Naruto, grinning.

"Hey, Naruto, don't do that again" TenTen said still trying to catch her breath. Naruto looked embarrassed, but was still grinning. I shook my head and entered the class just as the bell rang.

"It seems Kakashi-sensei's not here yet" TenTen says giving the class a wary look. The class was all over the place. From jumping off desks to throwing paper balls. And then there was the noise. But all that stopped as we entered. There were whispers everywhere, well not exactly everywhere per say. I rolled my eyes and went to sit by my other best friend Hinata Hyuga, who has a huge crush on Naruto, who is completely oblivious. I feel so bad for her.

"Ohayo, Sayuri-chan" Hinata said quietly, blushing a deep red while glancing at Naruto.

"Hey, Hina-chan" I said grinning.

"Hey Hina-chan" Naruto said copying my nickname for Hinata, =_=

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" she whispered, blushing madly.

The class silenced while Kakashi sensei entered.

"Ahem, sorry I'm late I was at a meeting" he said sitting at his neat desk. "Anyway, today you can just write about whatever you want" he continued, pulling out his book, he began reading.

I shrugged and got out a piece of paper, and started writing. Out of all my classes, I think this is my favorite; the teacher is always late, all we don't even do anything! And at the end of the grading period we turn in our writing, plus he doesn't even give homework, but that's probably because he's too lazy to grade it.

~*~

I entered the cafeteria and walked with TenTen to our regular table. I would normally go to the library but it was closed. And No, like I said in my intro, I am not a nerd. I just like to read. That's all there is to it.

"You're not eating lunch?" asked Naruto who was slurping some of the school's ramen. I stared at his food with disgust evident on my face.

"Uh, no thanks" I blinked a few times and rested my head in my hands, my elbows leaning on the lunch table.

"Why aren't you at the library like you usually are?" TenTen asked biting into a PB&J sandwich. I gasped dramatically, putting my hands to my chest.

"You don't want me here?!" she rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"I was just asking, sheesh" I grinned and went back to my previous position.

"I know, and the library's closed" I said scanning the lunch room with my bright blue eyes.

The cafeteria was normal, people in their respective clichés, talking amongst themselves. The cheerleaders, in their up to date trendy outfits, were talking and giggling at each other while staring at Sasuke and his group of followers. I rolled my eyes, looking over at the wannabe's, they dressed just like the cheerleaders, but weren't actually cheerleaders, they try so hard to fit in with the popular group, being mean to smart people and treating them like crap. It was funny though, they were always nice to me.

~*~

"Can I come over tonight? I really need that math homework" TenTen pleaded. I frowned and shook my head.

"Sorry, TT, no can do, I have work, you should've done it when you had the chance" she pouted as we walked to our last class of the day, chemistry. Hinata and Naruto aren't in this class with us, but Sasuke is.

"You always have work, and I told you, I can't do that much work, especially if I don't get it" she whined.

"It's a busy restaurant" I said shrugging, and ignored her comment about the work.

"Don't you ever get a day off?" she asks shaking her head. TenTen doesn't need a job, her parents own weapon shops all over the world.

"I'm saving, remember? And besides, there's nothing else for me to do" I said copying down the notes on the board. She sighed and started on the notes too.

"But you'll still be able to come to Sakura's right?" she asked quietly, I just shrugged.

~*~

After school, and I'm currently on my way to my job at a local Café. I kinda like that job, I mean, the only thing I don't like about it is when they have a lot of customers. Oh, and the skates, I know how to skate and all, but it gets annoying when you have to skate to your customer, carrying food! That's just crazy!

"Sayuri! You came just in time, look at this place!" I looked around and sure enough, the place was packed. I sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"You don't have to wear the skates" she said smiling. I smiled back, for real this time.

"Thanks so much, Yuki" I said giving her a quick hug before running to the back to get my apron. After I did that I walked back out and started the main routine for my job.

Being a waitress is just like the games, except for the simple fact that you're not the only waitress. There were like three other waitresses, but I still get a lot of customers. This is the most common restaurant in the neighborhood, even the rich people come here to eat, since they have so much money to spend. And speaking of rich people, Sasuke and his crew of followers have just entered the building, I repeat, Sasuke and his crew of followers have just entered the building, take cover!

What is he doing here?!

Oh yea, he's rich.

I threw the thoughts to the back of my mind and went to take their orders, carrying my little notebook and a stack of menus.

"Welcome to Pink Lily Café, I'm Sayuri and I'll be your waitress for the afternoon, here are your menus" I said in an all too cheerful voice and handed them each a menu.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders" I said smiling.

I'm getting better at that.

I walked over to another table to take their orders, proceeding with my all too fake smile and cheery attitude. Frankly, it sickens me. But I guess I have to do what I have to do right? Did I say that right? I hope I did.

Anyway, I sighed and went back to Sasuke's table to take their orders.

"Hello, I'm here to take your order" I said with my fake smile. My mouth was really starting to hurt from all this smiling.

I quickly took their orders and went to tell the cook, finally able to let my smile down. But then I remembered the fact that the Café was practically filled today.

Sigh.

Just great. Note the Sarcasm.


End file.
